Love
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Mungkin memang benar bahwa Mikasa harus menghapus cintanya pada Eren. Karena pria itu mencintai orang lain.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by me © AutumnSpring98

 **.**

 **A/N :** Fanfic pertama di fandom SnK! Saya tidak menjamin isi cerita ini bakal ngena ke dalam kokoro anda semua, readers. /krikk..

Untuk itu, saya mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan saya dalam fic ini. Mohon bantuannyadari anda yang sudah berpngalaman. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Flamerstanpa akun, saya hapus! Wew.

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

Langit sore ini cukup cerah dari biasanya. Anggota Scouting Legion memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk melatih kecepatan bertarung mereka menggunakan Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear di lapangan belakang asrama.

Untuk saat ini mereka dapat melupakan beban yang selama ini mereka pikul bersama, tanpa rasa takut, keputusasaan dan airmata. Karena semenjak Annie―si Female Titan mendekam di penjara bawah tanah, keadaan distrik penghuni Wall Sina tampak aman. Tak ada lagi serangan dadakan dari para titan, baik titan jenis biasa maupun titan shifter―Colossal Titan dan Armored Titan.

Mikasa Ackerman, salah satu kadet angkatan 104 terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak berminat bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Pikirannya melayang jauh pada misi Scouting Legion yang menjebak Annie, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu seharusnya Eren segera berubah menjadi Titan Rogue, namun entah kenapa tubuh pria itu tak kunjung berubah. Bahkan meski ia sudah menggigit tangannya berkali-kali pun hasilnya tetap sama.

Menurut Kopral Hanji―perempuan yang terobsesi dengan raksasa―Eren harus memiliki tujuan yang kuat jika ingin berubah menjadi titan. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Eren? Pria itu sudah pasti memiliki tujuan, yakni membalaskan dendamnya pada Annie. Namun sayangnya, jauh di sudut hati Eren ia masih merasakan keraguan. Pria itu tidak mau mempercayai kebenaran tentang sosok Female Titan.

Jadi, mau berapakalipun ia melukai anggota tubuhnya jika hatinya masih ragu, maka hal itu akan sia-sia. Tubuhnya hanya akan merasakan kesakitan tanpa hasil yang sebanding.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Mikasa berpikiran macam-macam. Hal apakah yang membuat Eren sampai sulit mempercayai kebenaran tersebut? Apa mungkin Eren memiliki perasaan lain pada Annie?

Dan mungkin jawabannya 'iya'. Karena semenjak kejadian itu Eren terlihat aneh. Mikasa merasa tak kenal dengan sosok Eren yang sekarang. Ia merasa jauh dengannya.

Bahkan saat malam perencanaan strategi itupun, Eren tetap tak mau percaya, meski Armin sudah menjelaskan detailnya. Padahal biasanya Eren akan langsung percaya pada Armin yang dugaannya tak pernah meleset.

Mikasa tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana jika Eren benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Annie. Selama ini, ia akan ikut bahagia apabila Eren bahagia. Namun kali ini masalahnya lain, karena Mikasa sendiripun memiliki perasaan khusus pada Eren.

Ya.

Mikasa mencintai Eren.

Itu sebabnya Mikasa selalu berada di samping Eren, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya, melindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya, termasuk bersikap overprotektif demi keselamatan pria itu.

Tak jarang, Eren selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya merasa tertohok sekaligus kecewa apabila Mikasa mulai menunjukkan sikap ke-overprotektifannya.

 _ **'Kau bukan ibu ataupun**_ _ **saudaraku, jadi diamlah!'**_

Oke, Mikasa tau Eren kesal padanya. Pria itu tak mau kebebasannya terkekang oleh Mikasa yang memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Yah, meskipun dan Mama Carla menganggap dirinya anak mereka, tapi tampaknya Eren tak mau menganggap Mikasa sebagai saudaranya, meskipun hanya saudara angkat. Eren mungkin hanya menganggap dia sebagai sahabatnya.

Mengenai sikapnya yang memang terlalu over, wajar saja kan?

Mikasa takut mengalami peristiwa dimana dirinya harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Luka akibat kematian orangtuanya pun belum sepenuhnya pulih, meski beberapa tahun ia lewati.

Ia tak mau menaburi garam di atas lukanya jika sampai Eren―orang yang dicintainya―pergi dari hidupnya. Karena itulah ia tak akan bisa membiarkan Eren yang ceroboh berlaku sekehendaknya tanpa pengawasan langsung darinya. Lagipula Mama Carla sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya agar selalu mengawasi Eren kan?

"Mikasa..."

Mikasa menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Armin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sejak tadi aku terus menyapamu, tapi tampaknya kau terlalu asyik dengan pikiranmu sampai tidak mendengarku," jelas Armin seolah memahami keheranan Mikasa.

"Maaf," ujar Mikasa kemudian segera mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Mikasa menggeleng pelan, "tidak ada."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara gesekan daun dan celotehan anggota 'Scout Legion' lah yang terdengar.

"Mikasa, aku―"

"Ah ya, dimana Eren?" Mikasa menoleh, menatap Armin meminta jawaban.

"Eto... Tadi kulihat dia pergi menuju penjara bawah tanah," jawab Armin pelan, seolah takut jawaban tersebut melukai Mikasa.

"Lagi ya?" Mikasa menghela nafas kemudian melempar pandangannya ke arah Sasha dan Connie yang saling berkejaran entah memperebutkan apa.

Itulah kebiasaan baru Eren. Semenjak Annie ditahan, pria itu kerap menyambangi tempat tersebut. Mikasa tak tau apa saja yang Eren lakukan selama berada di sana, dan mungkin memang lebih baik tak usah tau.

"Mikasa, apa kau menyayangi Eren?"

"Kau pun pasti tau jawabannya," jawab Mikasa tanpa mengalihkan atensinya.

"Ano... Maksudku sayang dengan perasaan berbeda. Bukan seperti sahabat ataupun saudara, tapi―" Armin menunduk dan memelankan suaranya, "―seperti kekasih."

Mikasa memejamkan matanya. Ah, tampaknya Armin sudah tau mengenai perasaannya pada Eren. Lagipula, siapapun pasti akan tau dengan hanya melihat sikapku pada Eren, pikir Mikasa.

"Sikapku terlalu menonjol ya?" tanya Mikasa yang kembali membuka matanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang kulihat semakin hari sikapmu pada Eren, semakin berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Dulu aku memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Tapi semakin lama, aku sadar bahwa rasa sayang ini sudah tumbuh menjadi perasaan lain," jelas Mikasa sembari menerawang saat dimana ia pertama kali sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Eren.

"Lalu apa kau pernah mengakui perasaanmu pada Eren? Aku... akan sangat bahagia jika kalian bersatu." Armin berujar dengan binar mata kebahagiaan.

Mendengar hal itu pandangan Mikasa berubah nanar. Namun sebelum Armin menyadarinya, gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya. "Maaf Armin, tapi sepertinya itu tak bisa. Aku―harus pergi."

Armin menatap kepergian Mikasa dengan pandangan merasa bersalah. Oh ayolah! Memang kau pikir mengakui perasaan pada orang yang belum tentu mencintaimu itu mudah? Armin bodoh, rutuknya dalam hati.

.

Keadaan penjara bawah tanah tak begitu ramai seperti penjara pada umumnya. Hanya beberapa anggota polisi militer-lah yang terlihat sedang berjaga-jaga di sana.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, namun Eren masih belum berniat beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini karena sedari tadi kegiatannya hanyalah berdiam memandang Annie―yang terjebak dalam kristal buatannya sendiri―sambil sesekali menghela napas gusar.

Eren tak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini hatinya selalu merasakan kebimbangan. Bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia selalu berdalih pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menengok gadis pirang di hadapannya. Padahal selain itu Eren ingin membuang kegelisahannya, ia ingin hatinya tenang kembali.

Tapi rupanya masih saja seperti ini. Eren selalu teringat dengan _dia_ dan itu membuatnya bingung! Ia bingung dengan perasaannya selama ini pada _gadis itu_. Sebenarnya apa artinya _dia_ bagi Eren? Eren pun tak tau jawabannya.

Sekali lagi, ia bimbang.

"Eren!"

Mendengar panggilan bernada datar itu sempat membuat Eren tersentak dari lamunannya. Namun ketika yang dilihatnya adalah Mikasa, ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian melirik gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan lain pada Annie?" tanyanya to the point. Ekspresinya masih tetap datar seperti biasa.

Eren mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kupikir kau memang mencintainya kan?"

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Eren terlihat tak suka. "Aku mencintai Annie ataupun tidak itu tak ada artinya kan? Dia sudah mati."

Mikasa terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian tangan pucatnya meraih tangan Eren-menggenggamnya cukup lama. "Eren, kumohon kembalilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi."

"Mikasa, cukup!" Eren menghempaskan tangan Mikasa cukup kasar. "Apa yang kau katakan? Memangnya aku kenapa? Dan apa urusanmu, hah? Aku sudah muak, Mikasa!"

"Eren, aku-"

"Sudah kukatakan kan, kau bukanlah saudara ataupun ibuku. Jadi kau tak punya kewenangan mengaturku dalam segala hal. Mulai sekarang, kau tak perlu peduli lagi padaku, mengawasiku seperti anak kecil! Aku tak membutuhkanmu!"

Mikasa terhenyak mendapat bentakan cukup keras dari Eren. Memangnya ia salah, jika meminta pemuda itu bersikap seperti biasa lagi padanya?

Ya. Sepertinya ia salah. Eren terlihat marah pada gadis itu.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Mikasa segera berbalik kemudian berkata, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Eren. Maafkan aku."

Eren menatap punggung Mikasa yang semakin lama semakin mengecil kemudian hilang dari pandangannya.

 _ **'Sial! Kenapa?! Kenapa aku melakukannya?!'**_ batin Eren tampak menyesal.

"BAJINGAN!"

 **BUAGH!**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan menerjang Eren. Pria itu terlempar beberapa meter―membuat punggungnya menabrak jeruji besi yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya.

Ia merintih menahan nyeri yang langsung menyerang tulang punggungnya. "Kenap―"

Belum sempat berdiri dan melihat siapa pelakunya, Eren kembali tersungkur. Bahkan kini ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat merembes dari beberapa titik, bersamaan dengan pukulan yang datang dari si pelaku.

Dada, wajah, perut, bahkan kepalanya terus di serang secara bertubi-tubi.

Orang ini menyerangnya begitu brutal.

Tanpa belas kasihan dan keraguan.

Dan Eren tau siapa pelakunya.

"Levi! Hentikan!" Hanji Zoe menarik belakang baju teman seangkatannya dengan cepat.

"Si bajingan tengik itu, berani-beraninya!" Levi berusaha melepas cengkraman Hanji. Tatapan bengisnya masih terfokus pada Eren yang berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

"Oh ayolah! Kau seharusnya bisa menahan amarahmu, Levi!"

"Memangnya kau akan menerima jika kau diperlakukan seperti itu, Hanji?!" kini Levi menatap temannya dengan tajam.

"T-tidak juga. Aku―Maksudku, jangan memakai kekerasan seperti tadi. Kita bisa memakai cara baik-baik kan?" ujar Hanji takut-takut. Oh ayolah, lebih baik ia berhadapan dengan para titan daripada dengan Levi yang sedang mengamuk seperti ini. Lebih menyeramkan!

Levi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sebelum berbalik, pria itu sempat melayangkan tatapan bengisnya lagi pada Eren. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu, sebelum kau memperbaiki sifat bajinganmu itu, bocah!" desisnya tanpa ampun.

.

"Ah, dia itu memang seram sekali jika sudah marah. Lagi-lagi kau yang harus jadi korbannya."

Saat ini Eren tengah berada di ruangan pengobatan. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan seniornya―Hanji―di sana. Luka yang di derita Eren, akibat pukulan Levi sudah agak membaik, meski masih terlihat beberapa lebam di sana-sini.

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya," lirih Eren sembari memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Hanji yang sedang membereskan kotak P3K-nya menatap remaja di sampingnya. "Jadi kau sudah tau alasan Levi memukulmu ya?"

"Siapapun pasti tak ingin melihat saudaranya disakiti oranglain, bahkan meski dia sepupu jauhnya," jawab Eren dengan tatapan kosong.

Hanji menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Eren, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dalam masalahmu. Tapi, perkataanmu itu memang agak keterlaluan. Siapapun pasti akan sakit hati mendapat ucapan seperti itu."

"Dan, apakah kau sadar dengan perasaan Mikasa padamu?" Hanji kembali bertanya selagi Eren tak kunjung buka suara.

"Aku sadar, untuk itulah aku menyuruh dia menjauhiku."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hanji, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Eren

"Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Jadi kupikir lebih baik Mikasa pergi dari hidupku. Dan dengan begitu perasaannya padaku akan hilang secara perlahan."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Annie? Tapi dia kan sudah ... mati," ujar Hanji hati-hati.

Eren tak menjawab.

Perempuan berkacamata itu menghela napas, "Jika Mikasa bisa dengan mudah melupakan perasaannya, itu artinya ia hanya menyukaimu. Asal kau tau saja, perasaan suka, sayang dan cinta itu berbeda."

Eren tak berkomentar, ia hanya menatap Hanji―meminta penjelasan.

"Rasa suka itu sifatnya egois karena secara tidak sadar, kita menuntut orang lain untuk tetap berlaku seperti yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Misalkan kau pintar, kmudian kau berubah bodoh, maka perasaan orang yang mnyukaimu akan hilang begitu saja."

"Sedangkan sayang dan cinta itu saling melengkapi. Sayang memang tak berarti cinta. Tapi cinta sudah pasti sayang. Dan menurutku Mikasa sangat mencintaimu, itu sebabnya dia selalu bersikap over. Ia tampaknya tak mau kau terluka, ia rela mengorbankan apapun untukmu," jelas Hanji yang entah kenapa bisa lancar membahas topik selain titan. "Jadi Eren, pikirkanlah baik-baik keputusanmu. Karena aku yakin kau pun mencintai Mikasa, hanya saja hatimu belum menyadarinya. Ia masih bimbang. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Kau istirahatlah."

Dengan begitu Hanji mengakhiri percakapannya. Perempuan berkacamata itu pergi meninggalkan Eren yang kini menerawang jauh menatap langit lewat kaca jendela.

"Mikasa... maaf…"

.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikasa menghampiri pemuda bermanik hijau yang baru saja masuk kafetaria asrama.

Eren terdiam, memandang mata Mikasa cukup lama―membuat si empu mau tak mau salah tingkah. "Maaf, Eren. Aku―"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis bersyal merah itu, Eren segera membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Tadi Mikasa sempat menanyakan keadaan Eren. Memang dia kenapa?" tanya Connie setelah kepergian mereka berdua.

"Kudengar sih, dihajar Kapten Pend―UHUK! UHUK!" Sasha yang tengah menikmati makanannya, tersedak saat melihat sosok Levi berada di ambang pintu. _'Semoga dia tak mendengar! Semoga dia tak mendengar!'_ batinnya ketakutan.

"Dimana Jaeger?" suara khas Levi menghampiri indra pendengar masing-masing anggota Scouting Legion yang berada di ruang makan.

"Dia membawa Mikasa keluar, Kapten." jawab Armin tegas.

Levi hanya mendengus, kemudian berbalik.

Sasha menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Syukurlah si kapten menyeramkan itu tidak mendengar ucapannya, buktinya dia―

"Blouse, bersihkan ruanganku. Sekarang."

―dihukum?!

POOR SASHA!

.

Angin sore ini berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang sudah seharusnya gugur.

Eren dan Mikasa menikmati sore yang damai itu di atas atap asrama. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Ah, tidak. Sejujurnya Mikasa tak memikirkan apapun selain ucapan Eren. Tadi ia berkata, 'ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu' tapi sampai sekarang Eren tak juga membuka mulutnya. Aneh.

Menghela napas, Mikasa memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih awal pada pemuda tersebut. "Eren, tentang Levi yang menghajarmu, aku minta maaf."

Eren menghela napas. "Tidak. Justru akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku ... terlalu egois."

"Tidak juga. Bagiku kau berhak melakukannya pada gadis menyebalkan sepertiku."

Mikasa tersentak ketika melihat tangan Eren menggenggam jari jemarinya, menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan ketika angin kembali berhembus.

"Eren..." Mikasa menatap genggaman tangan si pemuda cukup lama.

"Yang kau lakukan tidak pernah salah, Mikasa. Aku terlalu keras kepala, berpikir kau hanya pengganggu kebebasanku. Dan tanpa sadar aku terus menyakitimu."

"Sudahlah, Eren. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku pun terlalu egois. Aku menginginkanmu terus berada di dekatku, tanpa memikirkan kebebasanmu. Maka dari itu sudah kuputuskan, mulai sekarang aku tidak―"

"Jangan, Mikasa. Jangan katakan hal itu!" potong Eren cepat. Pemuda itu menatap langsung obsidian milik gadis di hadapannya. "A-aku tak mau kau mengatakannya, karena sebenarnya aku..." ada jeda sejenak, "...a-aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, Mikasa."

Hening.

Baik Mikasa maupun Eren terdiam membisu. Ah, sepertinya hanya Mikasa saja. Karena Eren diam untuk menunggu respon gadis itu―diam memperhatikan bola mata obsidian di hadapannya yang kini siap menumpahkan airmata kapan saja.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi―sebelum Mikasa menangis, Eren sudah menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, lalu membiarkan ia menumpahkan airmatanya di sana.

Sepertinya Eren harus berterimakasih pada Levi dan Hanji. Karena berkat mereka berdua, akhirnya Eren sudah menyadari perasaannya. Ia tak lagi terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan akan arti sayangnya pada Mikasa. Ia sadar bahwa perasaan sayang itu sudah tumbuh menjadi perasaan lain, yakni mencintai gadis itu.

Dan sesungguhnya Eren tak pernah mencintai Annie, ia hanya mengagumi gadis itu tanpa perasaan apapun. Tentang dia yang sering pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, itu kan hanya pelampiasannya saja. Lagipula ada seseorang yang sudah mencintai gadis pirang itu. Yah, meski pada akhirnya Annie mati.

Sementara Mikasa, ia tak pernah mengira akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya menangis haru di sore ini. Ia kira perasaannya selama ini takkan pernah terbalas.

Mulai hari ini mereka berdua berjanji akan terus melindungi satu sama lain. Memusnahkan para titan, melihat indahnya dunia luar, kemudian hidup bahagia dalam kedamaian.

Yaaa, semoga saja harapan mereka terwujud.

.

 **Sementara itu di suatu tempat…**

"Wuaa! Aku tak pernah melihat ini lagi sebelumnya. Mereka manis sekali!" ―Hanji hampir memekik, terlalu bahagia.

"Suaramu itu bisa membuat mereka terganggu, mata empat!" ―Levi mendengus sebal pada si partner.

"Jadi mereka sekarang pacaran ya?" ―Connie bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"You don't say!" ―Jean sempat sweetdropp mendengar pertanyaan si botak kinclong di sampingnya.

"Jika aku jadi Mikasa mungkin aku akan membuat syarat agar Eren memberiku kentang tiap hari." ―Sasha kemudian mengunyah kentang yang berada di tangannya. Oh ya, sejak kapan Sasha berada di sana?

"Oi bocah! Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" tanya Levi datar.

"Nanti saja―EH? S-suara ini…" Sasha menoleh patah-patah ke sumber suara dan **bingo**! Ia mndapati kaptennya berada di sana―terhalang oleh tiga orang temannya. Rupanya Sasha terlalu sibuk dengan kentangnya sampai tak menyadari ada Levi di tempat itu.

"Selama satu minggu jatah makanmu akan dikurang, bocah. Ingat itu baik-baik!" ujar Levi dingin dan penuh ancaman.

"AP-mmhm!"

Jean membekap mulut Sasha kemudian menyeretnya pergi agar tak menimbulkan kebisingan di tempat persembunyian mereka. "A-aku akan membantunya, kapten!"

Armin tersenyum, "Semoga kalian bahagia, Eren, Mikasa." kemudian pemuda itu mendongak menatap langit senja. "Dan Annie, aku merindukanmu." bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
